Wine Coloured Days
by Emmene-moi
Summary: And as they said goodbye, he said to him—“Don’t ever change. Stay just as you are and always shine for me.”He’d never understood that he couldn’t. That he only ever reflected his light. That without him...he could not shine. SLASH. TIME-TRAVEL. Inspired by ‘Noir Et Blanc’ by Tsurai Shi
1. PROLOGUE:Tell-Me-A-Story

**Title: Tell Me **The Story Of The Sun And Moon

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Bottom!Tom/Top!Harry

**Tropes: **Vampire!Harry, Time-Travel

**Authoress:** XxTomarry-FiFtEeNxX OFFICIAL

**For: **Anyone crazy who wants to read this

**Inspired by: **Tsurai Shi's Noir Et Blanc and _Un Coeur Gris_

**DISCLAIMER #1: **Good people, if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be here? No.

#2: They're gay, try to stop me.

#3: Enjoy lol

_

A little girl with long brown hair and the palest of green eyes tiptoed quietly through the dark halls of her home. She managed to reach a great oak door at the end of the hall.

She was rather short, so she had to balance herself on her tippy-toes to reach the golden doorknob that would let her in. She couldn't help but flinch slightly when she heard the seemingly loud creaking noise the door made in the quietness of the night.

The room she was in was her most favourite in the house—well, besides her own one. The shades of calming blue and grey made her feel at ease for some reason and she couldn't help but giggle slightly when she could make out two lumps under a cocoon of multiple blankets in the far end of the spacious room.

The dying embers of the fire crackled sporadically from the fireplace.

The sounds of the pitter-patter noises her feet made as they slapped against the floor of the bedroom and the swish of her lilac nightdress made as she made her way to the bed.

She pulled on the blankets. The lump sighed softly before turning around. It started snoring again after a few moments of silence. Only a shock of messy brown like the girl's own could be visible.

The little girl huffed and rolled her eyes.

She pulled on the bed harder. "Daddy! Mummy! Wake UP!"she yelled. Both lumps snorted before sitting up abruptly.

"Wuzzgoinon?"a handsome man with the girl's pale eyes, the messiest ebony hair with tips of acidic green at the end, and the palest of skin slurred into the darkness as the brunet pulled the blankets up his chest to protect himself from the cold.

The girl giggled as she saw dark purple marks on her mother's ivory skin before he covered it up when he saw it was her.

"Mummy, Daddy? Were you two wrestling again?"she asked her parents innocently.

The brunet ducked his head as if he were blushing while the ebony haired man gaped at her.

"Yes, darling. Daddy won the game again. Can you believe it!"the brunet replied as he helped the girl up onto the bed.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining when you lost, dear beautiful husband of mine,"smoothly the ravenette added in with a smirk. He kissed the forehead of the brunet's gently.

"Hush you,"the brunet replied, rolling his artic blue eyes. He then focused completely on their daughter.

"Sweetness, what are you doing prowling around the house this early in the morning?"he asked as he glanced at the alarm clock flashing _03:00a.m._ in luminous green.

The girl suddenly found her mother's slim fingers very fun to play with.

"Honey, Mummy asked you a question. Please do answer,"the ravenette told her with an amused voice.

"Fiiiine,"the girl huffed. "I can't sleep. Can you pleasey weasy tell me the story of the Sun and the Moon? I've never heard it before...Aunty Bee loves to talk about it but she's never tol' me the PROPER one. I always wanted to know how you two met."

Her parents laughed. "Of course we'll tell you. Just...let us go and take a short shower yeah?"her father asked.

"Okay. Don't take too long!"

"I promise, we won't."

**_**

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Her parents came out the bathroom smelling nice and fresh. Her father basically jumped into bed, causing it to shake like crazy, knowing that she would like that.

Her mother shook his head before climbing in delicately. The two cuddled close to her, enveloping her in their lukewarm bodies.

They put the blankets up close to their chests and after her father had reached into the drawer to take out his wand.

"_Lumos_,"he whispered into the darkness. The light was unnecessary for her mother and father, but she still needed it to see.

He popped his wand into a small opening in their wrought iron headboard, just above their heads.

"You comfy?"the girl's father asked.

"Yup!"she replied.

"Good. Get ready for a bumpy ride...If you could do the honours, husband of mine?"

"He was the sun to my everlasting night,"the brunet began.

"He was the moon to my eternal day,"the ravenette carried on.

"He thirsted for the dawn's new beginnings..."

"He thirsted for the dusk's tranquil end..."

"He was my saviour..."

"He was my destruction..."

"And together...we created the twilight..."

_

750 words excluding the A/N

_

**_No, they didn't actually create that sparkle-fest that is twilight. Chill._**

I promise that the next chapters will be longer, this is just the beginning! Please review!

_


	2. TROLL?-YES-I-KNOW

This is for the anonymous guest who went and told me something that I already know.

**I do know that 'Hogwarts School Of Prayers And Miracles' is clearly a troll fic, that is why I didn't take it to seriously. I actually thank the author who wrote it because they gave me something to actually feel happy about that day. **

**And I actually thank you for going and giving me that compliment about my stories, but that does not give you the right to go and throw shade at me like that. It's quite rude and irritating and all you are accomplishing is clogging up the review space. **

**I wonder how many people you wrote to about their reviews on Grace Ann's story?**

**I do not have bad comprehension skills (I do rather well in English for a recently turned 14 year old)and I do not have superiority complex, thank you very much. **

**This A/N will be deleted by the next update coming soon to theatres near you! :)**

**Thank you to all those who faved and followed this story, I love you, bye!**

**Xx**

**T15 OFFICIAL :P**


	3. Ch1:Star-crossed

(Warning! This chapter and the next will be interrupted a lot because of SOME PEOPLE wanting to ask loads of unnecessary questions. It will go back to it's proper romance-drama thing soon enough. If you like it in the format that follows, please do tell me—Thanks! BTW...I'm keeping the A/N ])

**_**

**NOTES:**

**_Dumbledore _**

**_Marvolo/Tom_**

_Arden_

"_Thoughts"_

___

__ _back to the fam

**_**

**17 August 1996**

**Location: Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton**

It had been exactly sixty-four years, ten months, seventeen days, twenty-one hours, thirty-seven minutes, fifty-four seconds and counting since I had last seen that locket.

It was just as beautiful as I had remembered when it was given to me. A delicate pale gold colour with it it's lid engraved with the sun and moon on it like a lunar eclipse.

It had lost some of its beautiful lustre over the years that it had been missing. That was such a shame. I was a fool for leaving it there in Hogsmeade all alone just like that, but I had been too angry...

The way I had received it had been the most surprising too. It had come in the mail—despite the fact that I had put up impenetrable wards—

**_**

"What does 'im-pene-tra-ble' mean, Mummy?"asked the little girl.

Her mother chuckled. "In simpler terms...Think of it like a princess' castle. You can't get in or out because it's impossible."

"Ohhh...Okay then."

"Can I carry on?"

"Yes please!"

**_**

all over the Manor's perimeter. Only a select few could get in if I allowed it.

I was very confused. No one else in the Wizarding World could break my wards...except for two other people if they were really, _really_ determined.

The keyword to this is the word 'was'. I was confused when I had sensed a breach in my wards. That is, until I saw that god forsaken cigarette lighter of a certain Headmaster fly into one of my living room window.

When that lighter had dropped the package in my lap it had the audacity to actually go and peck me!

Now, Fawkes had never liked me. Just because of one little thing I did that you'll find about later—

**_**

"I still think that Fawkes had every right to do that,"the raven haired man muttered. "I'd do the same, really."

The brunet's eyes glinted dangerously. "Oh, would you now? You know, I could go and divorce you right now then you can go marry that bird instead,"he replied icily.

"Woah! I was joking! No need to get your panties in a twist."

"I will end you."

"No, that's one thing that I know that you wouldn't have the guts to do. You love me too much."

"Shut up, Daddy! I want Mummy to carry on with the story! Besides, I agree with Mummy, Fawkes don't like me either,"the girl interrupted.

"That's right sweetness, boys are mean and say rude things without using a brain that's clearly not there,"her mother replied childishly.

"But you're also a boy—Technically."

The brunet cast a wandless Silencing Charm on his daughter's ears before speaking.

"Fuck you, be thankful that my precious darling is in the room or you'd be in the dog house right about now..."he threatened.

"Sorry, sorry! Jeez..."

"Yes. I hope so."

He lifted the spell and continued with the story.

Well...not before successfully cowing his husband with another glare.

**_**

The Phoenix dropped the rather large package in my lap with an indignant trill before before disappearing in a ball of flames.

"Merlin," I muttered angrily. "The stupid thing left ashes all over the carpet. Jainey, Lainey, Rainey!"I called out in the empty room.

"Master requires our services?"the three simultaneous voices from my House-Elves. I had taught them personally to speak eloquently because I just wouldn't tolerate such helpful little Creatures speak like uneducated people when they come belong to the noble Houses of Slytherin and Ravenclaw!

"Yes, I do. Could you please clean up the mess on my carpet?" I asked them.

"Yes Master, right away Master!"they squeaked before getting to work.

After that, I ignored them and my attention was fully on the package. It was a manila folder with bright green thin writing that I that I had never forgotten since I turned eleven years old.

It was Albus Dumbledore's.

On the folder was written,

_**Star-crossed lovers endured the endless **_

_**drift apart. He becomes lovelorn.**_

_**He's drawn back to find him—**_

_**His Lost love.**_

I had stared some more at the folder before finally opening it and out of it came numerous things. But the thing that drew me was that golden locket.

Just how had Dumbledore gotten his hands on it? I just didn't understand.

I unclasped its chain and I put around my neck, all the while imagining the gentle hands that set it there years ago.

I couldn't help but let myself just smile a tiny bit, to be quite honest.

I brushed stark white hair out of my eyes—

**_**

"Wait! You used to have white hair, Mummy?"the girl asked incredulously.

"Yes. And I had eyes as red as the jewels in your crown,"he told her.

"Wow..."the girl whispered.

"Yes, wow. I looked great if I do say so myself."

The raven haired man snorted loudly. "Don't flatter yourself, my dear."

"Shut up,"came the simultaneous reply from both brunettes.

"I feel so attacked right now."

**_**

I brushed white hair out of my eyes as I saw five letters fall in my lap from the folder. They were all yellowed with age but they still had _his_ scent on them.

I put one up to my face and held it against it, enjoying its rough texture.

I couldn't prolong this game now. I couldn't even be properly furious with Dumbledore for actually having _his_ things in his possession.

I lost them, didn't I?

I looked at the first envelope with my favourite chicken-scratch like writing...

_Wanna play my fiddle, Tom Riddle?_

I rolled my eyes. I forgot how dirty he could get—

_

"Why would playing a violin be dirty, Mummy? Were you asked to play a dirty one? If you were, I'd understand,"the little girl interjected.

The ebony haired man bursted into a fit of muffled cackles while Artic eyes widened.

"Oh, It took me a long time to say yes for me to play his fiddle, but your father was persistent..."the brunet replied.

"C'mon, Kitkat. You know that you actually liked my dumb messages,"his husband replied smugly.

"Shut. Up. No more interruptions, okay?"

"Kay Mummy,"the girl huffed.

"Okay..._wifey_..."the raven haired man said with a smirk.

He was lucky that he only got a Stinging Hex for that.

**_**

I rolled my eyes. I forgot how dirty he could get.

"Honestly boy," I murmured to myself. "You need holy water."

I unsealed the envelope delicately, not wishing to tear it.

I took out the piece of paper and began to read...

**(Marvolo/Tom is in bold, his love in italics)**

_Roses are red, Lemons are sour, spread your legs and give me an hour._

_**Doomsday or not, I'm staying in bed. Go to sleep.**_

Now I remember. We used to communicate using pages that acted like my...diary...

_Kitkat...my love! Do not do this to me, your favourite person!_

_**Zzzzz...**_

_You awake?_

_**No, I'm practicing being dead.**_

_Oh, okay._

**What?**

_I can't sleep._

Well I can. Goodnight.

_Riddle!_

**_**

"Mummy? Why did Daddy tell you to spread your legs?"the girl asked with a giggle.

"This is getting M rated far too quickly..."the girl's father muttered.

"Tell me about it..."Marvolo replied, pushing his hair back.

"I wanna know why Daddy asked you to spread your legs! Were you gonna do the splits like Teddy tol' me about?"

"Teddy told you what now?"the brunet asked.

"Yes, Teddy told you what?"a voice came from the door. A teenaged boy with bright blue hair and pale skin walked in with black boxers and a white T-shirt.

His mismatched pale green and blue eyes were narrowed.

"You told me that Mummy only spreads his legs when he and Daddy wrestle for fun. Especially on their birthdays,"the girl said as both her mother and father glared daggers at him.

The boy gulped before tittering nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."he squeaked.

"Teddy, please don't lie to us, you know that it doesn't bode well for you,"the girl's mother replied irritatedly.

"Fiiiiiiiine,"Teddy sighed, very much like his baby sister. "She cornered me one time when I was busy with holiday homework and asked me why you two were making so much noise..."

"I thought that Daddy was hurting you, Mummy after I opened your door!"the girl whined.

"S'okay princess. Teddy, come on up here! I know that you're bored..."the raven haired man called.

They made space for the fourteen year bluenette. He sat on his father's side.

"Soooo...what are you guys talking about?"he asked as they had all gotten comfortable.

"The story of the sun and the moon,"the girl replied.

Teddy perked up. "Please tell me the M rated version? The K rated one sucks because I knew you guys were leaving stuff out!"he pleaded.

"No. There is a child in the room. And you're not even seventeen yet,"Tom disagreed.

"So what? I found out about all that crazy stuff when I was younger than her!"

"She is six."

"I was five and three quarters. That's right—I kept track!"

Tom leaned over his daughter and whispered softly into his son's ear:

"When she falls asleep."

Teddy smirked.

"You're evil, Tom."the ravenette commented.

"I know. Now, no more interruptions."

**_**

I pursed my almost non existent lips at that letter. I set it down to the mahogany coffee table in front of me.

I took another envelope and read it's front. It read:

_HOW TO CHEER UP IN A FEW EASY STEPS!_

_I laughed a bit before opening it._

_1-Whisper "beep boop" to yourself. It started off._

_2-Repeat until not sad._

**Why is this working?!!!**

_-laughs- _

_3\. Plug your nose_

_4\. Say "sneep snoop" _

_If you are really down in the dumps, try this on for size:_

_5\. Try saying "boopedeedoop" in a really deep manly voice._

_6\. Try and say "bubbles'' in the angriest voice you can. _

_The last one will work, I promise._

It did...Thank you.

_You're welcome :)_

Strange child you are.

_...You could say that..._

_What do you mean?_

_Nothing_.

I should have known something was wrong by then. Oh well. It was too late to do anything.

Or so I had thought then.

The next envelope was blank, but I opened it anyway. I was curious to see what other treasures I would see.

It was a figure drawn in black and white. It had the words "Lord Ragnarök" next to it. _Extremely Dangerous. Do not fall for his lies! _Was written at the bottom...

"Ragnarok? Who the hell is that? I have to admit, even if he couldn't write nicely, he sure could draw..."I murmured. "Why the hell did you draw him without a face? What are you and Dumbledore trying to tell me? I don't think that I've learnt this language before..."

I stared at picture some more before leaving it on the table.

Next was the second to last envelope was next. On its front was a phrase I knew all too well.

"_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder _

_Which, as they kiss, consume_

_**Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI**_"

Why were these things getting less and less lighthearted as I went on?

I took that letter out of its envelope with shaky hands and began to read...

_Eyes, look your last!_

_Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, O you _

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_

_A dateless bargain to engrossing death! _

**(Romeo and Juliet)**

The rest of the page was torn off. I didn't like the sound of this anymore.

The last envelope was the biggest. Out of it came two sheets of paper.

There was no writing on anything. It looked completely brand new!

I flipped over the first page.

...It was a current photograph of one Harry James Potter.

And the other, a black and white photo of my lover, Arden Stryker.

Looking like clones of each other. Well, with a lot of differences...Potter's brownish black hair was a rat's nest, his skin a sickly pale and of course his thick as hell glasses. Arden was basically a heartbreaker version of Potter if he filled out in all the right places...

The only thought that was running through my mind was:

"_This should not be happening! What is going on? How did he carry on his line?! Without me._"

_

2141 words excluding A/Ns 

_**_**

**A/N: So sorry if the chapter confuses you. Like I said, it's purposely done like that. Tom's behaviour towards the photos. You'll find out later.**

**Oh yeah, feel free to ask me any questions about the story and please Review! :)**


End file.
